Prophetic
by CJ122
Summary: Namine was trapped in a castle, cursed to have the power to manupilate people's memories, she was damned to stay there. Roxas was damned to be her lover, will they be able to break the curse that lingers through out their existance. Sokai, Rokunami, VenOc
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The twin princesses of Destiny Islands played outside at the garden. Plucking out different flowers and making them into head decors. The youngest princess smiled at her older sister as she held out a pink rose. The two were only minutes apart, but the younger one always looked up to the eldest as if they were two years apart. The older one returned the smile and gingerly took the pink rose, as she attached the flower onto the almost finished head decor.

"Princesses! Your mother has requested to see you." Lady Amelia said as she gently helped the two sisters onto their feet.

Lady Amelia was their care taker since they were born, she was like their second mother to them. The two girls nodded and brisk walked all the way down to their mother's office.

Their mother, the Queen, was very ill. She has the rarest disease, and not a single doctor could cure her. Their father, the King, was very upset when he found out the doctors could do nothing. What was the point of being an all powerful and mighty king if he could not save his beloved?

"Mom?" The eldest sister asked as she looked at the sickly figure on the bed.

The woman smiled, her red hair sprawled across the bed. Lifting her frail right arm she motioned her two daughters to come inside the room.

"My two beautiful princesses." Their mother spoke in a hoarse voice, but smiled lovingly at her daughters.

The eldest seemed to have understood what was happening as tears started to flow. Biting her lower lip to stop her lips to quiver she averted her eyes to her naïve little sister. The youngest seemed to be oblivious with the older sister's expression, mistaking it for their father's well fare. The king had to be in a very important meeting as well as looking for the elixir, and therefore had left the kingdom to his trusted advisor, Sir Xehanort, the princesses despised him. He wasn't the friendliest sailor on the boat.

"M-mom. You're going to be ok alright? Daddy promised he'd come back with an antidote." The older one said, her purple eyes pleading her beloved mother to hold on.

The Queen sadly smiled. "My brave little Kairi, be strong for you and your sister. I will be fine Kairi, I don't think I can hold on any longer." She whispered wistfully.

The youngest soon caught on and trembled as she shook her head. "No mommy! Listen to Kairi, you need to hold on, da-daddy-" the little one cut herself off as she started to sob.

"Shh, my pure little Namine, don't cry. Mommy will always be with you." Her mother whispered, but Namine and Kairi only cried harder.

Suddenly the door of their mother's chambers slammed open, making the two small girls flinch. They looked up to see that the intruder was their father. Teary smiles granted their lips as they reached out to hug their father. The king saw his two daughters, scooping them up in one swift motion. Nurses and doctors rushed in tending to their mother.

"Daddy! You're back." Namine said excitedly hugging her father.

"Yes darling, I'm back with mother's antidote." Father reassured his youngest daughter.

Namine's smile grew wider as Kairi patiently looked at the paramedics. Hoping that their mother would be all better by tomorrow.

"Your majesty, you came back." Said a low voice behind the King.

The two girls shuddered at his voice and hid behind their father's shoulder blades. The King turned around to meet the gaze of his advisor. "I trust that everything was in order while I was gone." He said.

Xehanort smiled. "Of course, your majesty."

Namine and Kairi hated this man. There was always something dark about him, but they can't really put their finger on it.

"Lady Amelia, take my daughters back into their chambers. It seems they are in need of slumber, and I will call you if I need anything else." Said the King handing over his precious offsprings to the care taker.

Lady Amelia curtsied as she took both of the princesses, who waved good bye to their father, and blew a kiss to their unconscious mother.

The doctors and nurses were buzzing about the health of the Queen. At the same time the doctor was giving out orders as well to the nurses. The King held up the elixir, that will cure his beloved and handed it to the doctor.

"Ah, the elixir. I heard it can only be given with a high amount of price in return. What did you exchange for...your majesty?" Xehanort asked curiously.

The King turned pale, but did not answer his advisor's question. Xehanort did not drop the subject as he pressed on. "Well...your majesty?"

"How is she?" The King asked avoiding Xehanort.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry. She didn't make it through the transition." He said gravely.

The King's shoulders sagged his lips made a frown. He looked at the doctor with pleading eyes, as if silently saying that there must be something else you could do, but the doctor just shook his head. The King's face turned grim as he slowly approached his wife, he knelt to the ground beside her deathbed.

Xehanort bowed politely excusing himself, claimed he has other matters to attend. Closing the door he walked down the endless halls of the Kingdom of Destiny Islands.

He went into his office, and sat down on his favorite leather chair. A knock on the door came.

"Come in." He said tiredly.

A hooded figure stepped in, closing the door softly. "Master, I have done as I have been told." She said, bowing slowly.

Xehanort was pleased with this news. "What was in that bottle anyway? Madam Rouge." He asked curiously, leaning on his chair.

The old lady cackled as she lifted her hoodie, revealing her wrinkled face and glistening white hair. Her eyes were glowing bloodshot red. "I gave him the elixir alright! You know the rules as well as I do! I cannot negotiate with the man unless it is the real deal, it was pure bad luck that the lady died without receiving the medicine." The old hag huffed.

Xehanort raised his eyebrow in question, but said nothing letting the old woman continue. "He offered me his youngest daughter." The lady drawled.

Xehanort was very pleased with this news, with one of the princess gone his plan could be taken to the next level. He grinned evilly as he paid the old lady. The old woman's eyes widened in shock as she looked up to Xehanort.

"This is twice as more as you offered." She said astonishingly, counting the golden munny in the pouch.

Xehanort stood up from his chair and slowly paced around his office. "You've done well. You deserve it. Now get out, and never show your face again, as we commence with the curse." The old lady grinned happily keeping the pouch and lifted up her hood as she departed.

Lady Amelia set Kairi and Namine down on their mattress. Kairi curled into a ball while Namine hugged her knees to her chest, both sobbing quietly. Lady Amelia felt a pang in her heart, seeing them this way. She sat on the edge of the bed and hugged them, they were like her own children, and the Queen was the same. Even though Lady Amelia is the oldest staff here, in Destiny Islands.

"Lady Amelia? Sniff. Will mommy be ok?" Kairi asked quietly. Still ignorant about her mother's death.

Lady Amelia pursed her lips, she too was ignorant about the queen's death, but she had a feeling. When Lady Amelia didn't respond to Kairi's question, both girls fell silent, but tears still streamed down their faces.

Xehanort was very, very happy indeed! For almost 20 years he had served the royals and adhered their rules! Now it was his time to shine. Barging in the chambers of the dead queen he smiled maliciously at the sad king beside his dead wife.

"Your Majesty. I think it is time you pay the price for that...Elixir." Xehanort drawled, stepping in the room.

The King glared at his advisor, eyes filled with sadness, and hate. He was angry, at himself, at the doctors, at that stupid elixir and most of all God. He hated the high up the most, taking away his beloved wife, then there was this so called 'advisor.' He knew after accepting the elixir from that old hag he was going to regret everything. Why didn't he listened to himself? Why must he be so stubborn? What about Namine?

Oh sweet innocent Namine! How his heart bled from his mistake. Giving up one of his precious treasures just for a bottle of fakery. He was outraged. "What!" He snapped.

Xehanort tried to keep his face impassive, not to reveal anything, but failed, a small crack of grin produced from his lips. "I know what you exchanged that elixir for and-" he was cut off by the King.

"No! The elixir is fake! Therefore the deal is off!" He roared. He was not going to lose another one he loved!

"A shame really, it's real. Your wife just didn't make it." Xehanort stated.

The king was astonished, his advisor sounded like he knew everything. "What else do you know that I do not?"

"The fact that Namine was your deal. Hand her over, and the old hag shall put a curse on her."

"Never." The king hissed.

His former advisor paced around the room, eyeing the king, like predator and prey, only he was the prey. "I don't think you have a choice. See, at this very moment, that witch shall work her magic."

Outside the castle grounds.

The old hag opens an old book and flips to a page. She smiled in satisfaction, when she found the spell that was perfect for the little princess. She held up her arms open and threw her head back like a silent cry.

"Oh dark goddess of the moon. Here my call, as I ask of you to help me." A loud thunder was heard at the distance.

"Princess Namine of Destiny Islands. Grant her the strength and power to manipulate those around her, and may the one she fall be damned with her soul!" She shrieked.

The Kingdom of Twilight Town

Three young princes played with toy swords, pretending to be keyweilders. The oldest of the triplets, had brown spikes and big blue eyes. He laughed at almost anything, the sweetest of the three. The second and third looked a like. Not a single difference can be seen, except for their personality.

The second had blue cerulean eyes and blonde spikes. He was just like the oldest, happy go lucky and very cheerful. While the youngest may look like his older brother, but he was always quiet, he barely speaks and always had the stoic demeanor.

"Roxas! Come on, play with us!" The oldest one invited the youngest, waving at the youngest, Roxas.

Roxas sat on the grass playing with his toy sword. The three princes always dreamed of being a keyblade master. "Nah, I'm too tired Sora." Replied Roxas.

A little girl ran towards the boys. She had black silky straight hair that was just passed her shoulders. Her eyes were strangely pink as she approached the boys, she picked up a toy sword and pointed at the second brother.

"I challenge you, Ventus." She smiled.

The second brother, Ventus, scoffed. "Yeah right Crystal, you're a girl."

Her smile turned to a frown as she slowly lowered the sword. "So what? I was able to beg my mother out of chores and this is how you thank me? Saying I'm a weak little girl?" She pouted.

Before Ventus could reply a dark cloud laid on Roxas and disappeared. "Weird" was all Crystal said before flipping Ventus over.

Roxas felt weird alright, but shrugged it off, it was probably nothing. Sora nudged Roxas and pointed at Ventus and Crystal. Smiling slyly at the youngest they both sneaked out of the gardens. Even at such a young age they knew the chemistry between the two of them.

Me: the end...for now :) REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Magic Number 16

Roxas held out his oblivion keyblade, snarling at his opponent. One of the dark orders of Xehanort. The hooded person jumped back to evade Roxas's swinging, then held out his palm and blasted out fire. Ventus stepped in and blocked it for his brother. Roxas muttered a silent thanks, before leaping from behind Ventus, slashing down on their opponent.

Sora was busy with his own opponent. Cursing silently he leapt from the ground and did a round house kick on his enemy's gut. Their mission was to save princess Kairi from her own castle. It was at least eleven years since the King has been over thrown, and princess Namine was presume dead.

Sora gritted his teeth as he yelled for Ventus as a back up so he can get this mission over with. As keyweilders in training the three princes must do multiple task in order to reach their dreams. Keyblade Masters. Ventus gave a curt nod at Sora's direction, giving his youngest brother an apologetic smile and leapt to Sora's direction. Sora sighed in relief as he ran towards Kairi's chambers.

He gave a hard kick on the door as it fell. "Kairi? Princess Kairi?" He yelled through the dust.

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

Sora squinted his eyes as his keyblade shimmered out. "It's Prince Sora, from Twilight." He said, slowly making his way to the figure.

The figure shuffled closer, and she waved her fingers as the dust disappeared. Sora's eyebrow shot up and reached out to the red head.

Some people were born with magic, it was just in their blood, like Crystal, their servant was also a magician. The red head looked up to the prince and a small smile crept to her face. Sora flushed and turned away, she was beautiful. Her red hair fell on her waist, her big purple eyes filled with innocence, her dress showed all her curves and her smile made her twice as pretty as she already was.

"You must come with me, Princess. My brothers and I are currently fighting off Xehanort's goons." Sora spoke as he pulled the princess closer to him, and walked out of the castle.

"Sora! Hurry up! We can't hold off his stupid zombie gang." Ventus yelled from the crowd of hooded people.

Sora slashed his way through and stood with his brothers, Princess Kairi stood close to Sora. "Hold on princess, we are leaving this hell hole." Roxas muttered with that said Ventus threw his keyblade and it turned into a rider.

"Hop on." Ventus called.

Namine sat on the stool painting her twin sister, with two blonde boys and a brunette, on a keyblade rider. Though she does not understand why she painted this, it just literally flashed in her mind. They had the prettiest blue eyes! But her favorite was the one with the black and white rings on his fingers. There was something about him that she was drawn too. She sighed as she got up and walked down to the kitchen. She has been sent away to castle oblivion. Why? Because she was a bad, bad girl.

Her sixteen birthday was coming up, and as usual she will be spending it alone. She smiled ruefully to herself, if she hadn't done what she did eleven years ago will she still be at castle oblivion? Alone without her sister, father and Lady Amelia?

"There are so many things I wanted to do, to see, to try..." Namine said to herself, as she peered over her window.

She was lonely, and it was the hardest thing for her. For eleven years she has been isolated from the world, trapped in a white castle, with her drawings, her premonitions and curses were the cause. She wanted to cry, but all the tears have been dried out. Namine could still hear her father's screams and Xehanort's malicious laugh. It haunted her.

It wasn't fair she told herself a million times. She sat down and slowly ate her lunch, food wasn't a problem here. There were servants, but she couldn't see them, let alone try to interact with them. She'd always wonder who was responsible for her meals, she decided on ghost. Yeah, it wasn't even logical, but whatever.

Namine stood from her chair and washed her empty plate. Once she finished she walked back to her chambers. Took out one of her paint brushes and closed her eyes. Flashes of images swirled into her mind, her sister Kairi looks really happy with a boy with brown hair. They seemed to be dancing in a ball, by the way Kairi's hair was wrapped around her head elegantly, her dress flowed down onto the floor, her hand rested elegantly on to the boy's shoulder. The boy had a goofy smile on his face, and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

Namine's eyes fluttered open and started to paint what she saw. The thing about her powers was that it can see through past, present and future, with the only people she has met or will meet. Once she finished her painting, she set the paint brush down and studied the picture.

It has been a few weeks since the princes have left. According to the gossip sources, they should be back by now with the princess. Then they could help prepare princess Kairi's sixteenth birthday, that was her father's wishes before he died into's Xehanort's hand.

Crystal was waiting patiently for the princes to return. She was doing laundry, one of these god damned chores she was forced to do, but Crystal doesn't mind.

Rub.

Scrub.

Rinse.

Hang.

And the cycle continues, as a good friend of the princes, there were a lot of privileges given to her by the King and Queen.

"Crystal, honey are you done?" Her mother asked.

Her mother was the head maid, and since Crystal was born under the head maid herself she was the youngest helper in the kingdom.

"Yeah, mom." She said simply, standing up and walked towards the door.

"Ventus is looking for you honey." Her mother simply said before leaving.

Crystal was stunned when she heard this. Usually her mother disapproved her relationship with the prince, and her sixteenth birthday was coming up next week. By then she should be wed and off with her groom, but Crystal wasn't just a normal girl. She's a magician, a sorcerer! In training.

She popped her head in Ventus's chambers. "You called, your highness?" She asked in a mocking tone.

Ventus was sitting on the bed reading a book, he looked up and smiled. His golden spikes bounced as he motioned Crystal to come in.

She curtsied and sat beside him. Among the three princes he was the closest to her. "I was just bored. Sora and Kairi are off planning her sixteenth birthday for next month, and you know Roxas." Ventus said waving his hands in the air.

Crystal giggled and reached out to take his hands. "Come with me, prince Ventus. We can help with the garden for princess Kairi's birthday." She suggested cheerily.

Ventus groaned. "Why?"

"You said you were bored! And I have to go there anyway. Killing two birds with one stone." Crystal explained as she used magic to lift Ventus from his bed and onto the floor.

"Ow!" He exclaimed rubbing his bum.

Crystal was leading Ventus to the garden. "So how was the mission? It didn't took you that long than expected." Crystal asked quietly.

"Yeah, but now that princess Kairi has arrived it's time for master Yen Sid to marry her off..."

"Mmm. After her sixteenth." Crystal agreed.

"I wish we could've met her sister though. What was her name?" Ventus asked.

"I think it was princess Namine." Crystal inquired. "I feel bad. Kairi has been alone in eleven years of her life. What makes it worst is that Xehanort is raging a war against kingdoms!" Exclaimed Crystal as she waves her hands in distressed.

"Aa."

"Crystal!" Sora yelled hugging his childhood friend.

"Gasp. Sora! Can't breathe!" Crystal said turning red, then blue and purple.

"Sorry." Sora said apologetically.

"You must be Crystal. Sora told me so much about you! I heard you could use magic as well." Princess Kairi spoke behind Sora.

Crystal flushed and curtsied to the princess. "It is an honor to meet you, princess."

"Oh please, call me Kairi." She said happily. "I'm just glad there's a girl my age! The bonus was your talent." She said with a wink.

Crystal already liked her. Ventus wrapped an arm around his older brother, patting his shoulder.

"Great to see you here, Ven. This usually isn't your thing...lemme guess, Crystal?" Sora asked slyly, knowing full well that she was the only reason why he'd be here helping with Kairi's birthday party.

Ventus turned pink and slapped his brother upside in the head. "Shut up." He muttered.

Roxas sat alone on his bed strumming his guitar. He knows he should be at the garden helping with Kairi's party, but he's just to preoccupied right now. He kept having these weird dreams about a castle and a blonde girl. He always admired her beauty, the way her blonde hair would curl on the side. The way she stroked her paintbrush on the canvas.

He sighed sadly as he set his guitar on the ground. A knock was heard from the door. "Roxas? Are you there?"

Princess Kairi. He jumped out of bed and opened the door, as he politely bowed.

"What is wrong princess?" Roxas asked.

"Sora called for you." She replied with a cheery smile. Which reminded him of that blonde girl.

"Uh, is that so? Alright, I'll be there, thank you for informing me." Roxas said as he left his room.

Roxas reached the garden and found his brothers, princess Kairi just beside him. "Hey Roxie, nice to see up and about." Sora teased.

Roxas hated his nickname, it sounded so girly. Rolling his eyes at his older brother he playfully pushed Sora. "Whatever Sora. Now what do you want?"

Me: 2nd chapter whoot hoot! Please Review! Tell me what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, but owns Crystal :)

A/N: the best thing about oc's is that I always try to imagine it's me. I guess I'm just weird that way, but eh, I was born weird :3 on ward to chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Ventus knocked on Roxas's door, praying he would come out and answer his distress call. Well more like a growl. Roxas swung open the doors and he eyed his brother with disgust. His hair was more disheveled than before, his face scrunched up in a sour expression.

"What?!" Roxas spat at Ventus's face.

"Don't 'what' me little brother! Have you seen Crystal?" Ventus growled at his little brother.

Roxas's expression changed, from sour to irritated, crossing his arms on his chest. "You woke me up 12 am in the morning, just so you could find your girlfriend?" Roxas asked incredulously.

Ventus's face had a tinge of pink, but fought off the blush. He punched the door frame beside Roxas's head and sneered. "I'm not in a good mood, Roxie. So be careful." He warned the other blonde.

"Look, I don't know where she is. Go ask Sora." Roxas said as he moved back into his room to close the door.

Ventus stopped the door with his foot and glared at Roxas. "You dense Roxas? Sora must be sucking off at Kairi's face by now." He hissed.

Roxas ignored Ventus's comment and slammed the door on his brother's foot. Ventus clamped his mouth shut, as his body trembles in pain. Grinding his teeth her glowered at the door as he cursed all the way down to the maiden's room.

Sora stood beside Kairi, as Master Yen Sid looked at them skeptically. He sighed heavily as Kairi held onto Sora's hand. Apparently Master Yen Sid claimed that Namine might be alive, but they can't be too sure.

"So? Does this mean she's alive? Do we have to be on the mission?" Sora asked.

Master Yen Sid drummed his fingers on the table. Pondering whether to let the three boys go, but then what about Kairi? He sighed as he came to a decision.

"No. Sora you must stay here, for Kairi's sake." Master Yen Sid said giving a smile to the princess. "Also, you shall be wed to her."

"Wh-wah? Married? Master with all due respect-" Sora sputtered, but Kairi cut him off.

"What? What do you mean what?" Kairi said incredulously, they've just started to go out for only three days, but Kairi definitely felt something about him. She doesn't understand it, but the feeling was definitely there. Unfortunately for her, Sora doesn't look like he likes her that much.

"Kai, it's too soon! Don't get it the wrong way, I mean I know Master Yen Sid was going to pick, it's just..." He trailed off scratching the back of his head.

Kairi crossed her arms on her chest and leaned her weight on her right hip. "It's just what Sora?" She said biting her lip.

"It's just that I don't know you that well. I kinda figured out early that Master Yen Sid was going to choose me." Before Kairi could ask a question Sora held his hand up. "Let me finish. Some maid came out and talked to Ven and Rox about it. So I figured that if we started to go out then...maybe he would give us time to get to know each other."

Kairi didn't like this at all. Nope. She did not like Sora's sappy explanation. Instead she stormed out of the room grumbling about how men could be so dense.

Sora could only stare at her and scratched his head, looking back at the master with a quizzical look. Master Yen Sid sighed in defeat. "My blessing still stands. She will be wed to you, that is what I see." He said.

"Mom! I am not going to marry Xavier!" Crystal growled at her mother.

Her mother shot Crystal a death glare. "I did not teach you to talk back to me." Her mother said coldly.

"Well, we wouldn't have this problem if you wouldn't marry me off to some jerk!" Crystal snapped at her mother, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Crystal Maria Everwood! You will marry that man and shall stay away from Prince Ventus!" Her mother shrieked at her daughter.

Crystal's mouth dropped glaring at her mother. How dare she do this to her, hasn't she suffered enough? First she was forced to marry Xavier Lightning, then demands her to stay away from her best friend! No. That was the last straw.

Crystal snapped as she pointed her index finger at her mother. Oh, she was going to hear an earful of this later, but right now she couldn't even look at her own mother.

"No!" She yelled.

Her mother blinked twice in shock, before narrowing her eyes. "What did you say?" She asked dangerously low.

"I. Said. No." Crystal spoke before pushing past her mother. "I will not marry to a snobbish Lightning, and I will NOT stay away from the prince."

Crystal was furious! All she asked was to be wed on her own accord, not by her mother's wishes! There was no way she was going to adhere to the rules if that was the case.

She cried softly as she hugged herself, making her way down to the gardens. The garden was half decorated due to Kairi's sixteen birthday.

Suddenly Crystal started to sulk even more. No one has ever celebrated her birthday, no one except Ventus, Sora and Roxas. She ruefully smiled to herself, her mother always resented her. She was an accident, her mother would refer to Crystal. An accident from her old boyfriend or fiancé which ever her mother would refer to him as.

Crystal sat down and sobbed quietly to herself. She doesn't want to go and marry sir Xavier-bitch-ass. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrapped around her, she stopped crying and met with blue sapphire gaze. She inhaled and slowly exhaled, biting her lower lip.

"Ventus." She said breathlessly.

"Why are you crying? Crystal?" He asked voice full of concern.

"Nothing." She muttered furiously wiping away tears. She hated looking so weak in front of the prince.

Ventus stayed silent, and with one swift motion he lifted her up and sat down on the chair, gently placing her on his lap. Crystal stiffened at this contact, as she tried to stand up and stay away from him. He held on tighter on her nuzzled his nose on my neck.

"You can tell me anything...you know that. Now, tell me what's troubling you." He said, his breath tickling her neck. She shivered at his breath.

"It's none of your business." Crystal snapped.

Ventus stilled, he stopped making small circles on her back. Uh-oh. Not a very good sign, Crystal thought guiltily. Her lips trembled, tears threatening to spill down her pale face.

Ventus slowly eases her off of him. No, no, no, NO! Crystal instinctively grabbed onto his biceps. "Ven, don't go." She said quietly.

"Why shouldn't I?" He snapped at her angrily. "Thought it wasn't any of my business, Ms. Everwood."

She hiccups and cries uncontrollably. Ventus glared at her and yanked his arm away from her. "Good night. Ms. Everwood." He said politely and stiffly that it broke her heart into a million pieces.

Namine hummed to herself as she painted a new picture. It was a big garden with pink streamers, and half decorated tables. She smiled to herself as she examined her art work, pink. Pink was Kairi's favorite color, but that doesn't matter.

Kairi saw her darkness, the hideous monster inside her. Sighing somberly she set her sketch pad and color pencils. Getting up she walks to the dressing table, searching for her white diamond rose pendant.

That pendant was given to her when she was little. Rumors had it that the rose pendant used to have a partner, like Yin and Yang. Once the pendant finds it's opposite, it was said that the owner's faith were intertwined. Of course Namine doesn't believe in those mumbo-jumbo. She has been alone for a long time now. No one visited her, except for that man.

She shivered involuntarily, unwanted memories rushed in her. "It's not the month nor the day yet. He isn't coming." She told herself with reassurance, though it doesn't really help her.

A knock on the door was heard at the first floor of the tower. Namine sighed in frustration, he locked her up in a tower with at least thirteen floors, no elevators.

The person knocked again, but more urgently this time. She groaned as she ran down thirteen flights of...uh...floors? "Coming!" She yelled opening the door.

A boy around her age wearing a black shirt, white hoodie with checkered rim. His pants were black with an emblem on the side. His face was covered with the hood, so she couldn't see his face.

Namine suddenly felt afraid, of this man, of her life. She cautiously took a step back. "M-may I help you?" She ask quietly.

The boy doesn't answer her, but he just stood there, motionless. Now this was creeping her out. "Um. No? I'll close the door now." She said nervously.

He stepped out blocking the door with his foot. He lifted his hood showing her a good look of his face. Namine sucked her breath her eyes widened a little. His unruly blonde hair stood out, with his spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked softly.

He shrugged, keeping his face impassive. Namine eyed her guest, not even letting him in. Something wasn't right, how did he know that this tower existed? The monster made sure to charm the whole perimeter, only he can come in and out.

"Well. Good bye." She huffed.

"No. Don't, I've been dreaming about you. Until now, this is a dream...isn't it?" He spoke.

She gasped. "It speaks." She mocked him.

The boy's beautiful face scrunched up into a sour expression.

"And no, this isn't a dream. This is reality, you are invading my home." Namine said.

The boy became more confused. He was so sure that this was all a dream. He slept right after his older brother had left him alone for the night, to find his damselle in distress.

"Are you sure? Because I-"

Namine cut him off. "I'm sure! Unless you carry some kind of bond with me you shouldn't even be here." She snapped.

The boy looked lost and ducked his head down, as if to say 'sorry ma'm I didn't mean to do this. Don't be mad.' Namine's expression softened as she opened the door.

"Come in. It was rude of me to leave you out." She said kindly.

"I didn't introduce myself. I'm uh Soxar um yea Soxar." He said smiling giddily.

Namine felt butterflies in her stomach. She has never had visitors before and she was very nervous, she didn't know why, but she felt like they should know each other. She shook her head involuntarily suddenly feeling upset. If the master found out about this he shall have her head on a silver platter.

"What about you? What's your name?" Soxar spoke dragging her away from her thoughts.

"Namine." She said softly.

The boy was slightly taken a back. He felt as if he should know this name, or at least heard it somewhere. He sat down at a chair near the counter. Namine bustled in the kitchen and started mumbling to herself. Soxar wasn't really paying too much attention to her, he just sat there fingering with his black and white rings.

She was suddenly beside him and placed a plate filled with food. He was startled by this and could not contain the shock he had on his face.

"Namine...I don't think I could eat this." He said ruefully. She has spent at least ten minutes making this.

Namine shook her head as she reached out to him. Her hand passed through him and she gasped, jumping out of her chair. "What are you?" She trembled.

Soxar stood up with a frown etched on his face. "I told you, it's a dream. I'm not really here. I don't even know how I got here."

Kairi cried silently as she walked down the large halls of the castle. How dare he. How could he? She thought they had something. Oh silly little girl, why would they have something? They have only began this relationship three days ago.

She held onto her necklace, the only piece left that reminded her of her sister. She suddenly heard mumbling noises from Roxas's room. Making her way to his room she pressed her ear on his door.

"Kairi!"

Now she felt the sudden urge to rip the door and bang it on the brunette's face.

"What do you what Sora?" She hissed venomously.

Sora backed up a bit, keeping a safe distance between them. He held up his hands in defense as if to say 'hey, I'm here to talk so don't shoot me with your magic fingers.' Kairi scowled at him, forgetting about Roxas.

"I'm here to say sorry." Sora said sheepishly. "I guess what I did was wrong, misleading you and stuff."

Kairi wasn't convinced with this apology and just turned away from him, walking away. Sora was dumbfounded, he wasn't used to girls just leaving him, even ignoring him. He was a prince for goodness sake.

Sora reacted fast and grabbed her hand, pulling her body towards him. Kairi gasped at the sudden contact, as her body was pressed on his chest. He sighed as he inhaled her scent from her hair.

"Kai, hear me out. I didn't know-"

"Didn't know what?!" Kairi snapped. "Look, I think I will talk to master about the marriage. I want it later, I want to be able to get to know you better."

Sora flashed a hopeful smile at her. "As friends." Kairi finished.

Sora's smile faltered, but he still kept up the happy expression. "That's fine by me." He said.

Just then they heard a distant sobbing noise around the corner.

"That kinda sounds like Crystal." Sora said quietly.

"Yeah, I hope she's feeling well." Kairi said as she started to walk down to the sobbing direction.

Crystal was on the floor leaning on the french doors of Ventus's room. Kairi quickly rushed to her side commencing magical healing properties, but Crystal held her hand up to stop her.

"I'm not injured." She sobbed.

Sora sat down on Crystal's left side rubbing her back comfortingly. Sora leaned in and placed a brotherly kiss on her temple.

"Is it Ventus? What did he do?" Sora asked in a dangerously low tone.

Kairi shivered when she heard him speak like that. It was her first time hearing so, and she already don't want to make Sora extremely angry.

"No. It's mom...and it's my fault for pushing Ven away." Crystal spoke quietly.

Crystal started to cry even harder, she hated and blamed her mother. Because of her, she could never be with the prince. Even so she still couldn't be with Ventus, because of her status. She was a lowly server, that was it.

"Oh Crystal! Is she..." Kairi trailed off.

For only three days they have became close. They told each other secrets, even Kairi told Crystal about Namine's dark side, yet Kairi doesn't feel any resentment towards her twin. She loved Namine, even after...the little incident, but that was a long time ago, and if Master Yen Sid was correct. That Namine was still alive, she doesn't want to give up hope.

Crystal nodded and furiously wiped away tears. "She is sending me away tomorrow." She said grimly.

Sora seemed to have caught on. For being a big doofus among the brothers, he can be very intelligent...sometimes. "Don't worry Crystal. You are NOT leaving this castle until Ventus has told you how he felt. I forbid it." Sora promised.

Kairi nodded encouragingly. "Yes, Sora will make sure your mother won't send you away." Kairi helped Crystal up. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

Crystal blushed, she was the servant for goodness sakes! Yet she was the one being dragged of to have a bath.

Roxas woke up adjusting to the light from his bedroom window. He frowned as he shuffled out of bed. That was the strangest dream he has had.

"She's back." He muttered.

Yes, it all came back to him. Namine-no- Princess Namine of Destiny Islands. She was in his dream...well that was what he thought. A dream.

He laid back on his bed and sighed. What was that 'dream' about? What does it mean?

"Roxas!" Ventus yelled from his door, while banging on it.

Roxas rolled his eyes. Pathetic, early in the morning and he's already upset. He stood up and slowly walked to his door, opening it to see a flustered and confused Ventus.

"Morning Vent-" Ventus cut Roxas off by grabbing his collar and vigorously shaking him.

"Where is she?" He asked in a frantic tone.

Roxas rolled his eyes and glared at his brother. THAT was what this was about? Jeez, it wasn't a big secret that Ven likes Crystal and vice versa, in fact they didn't bother keeping it a secret at all! Ventus was just dense.

"As if I know. I just woke up." Roxas said. "Now put me down!"

Ventus smiled sheepishly and set Roxas back to the ground. "Sorry, just worried." His smile turned to a frown, shoulders slumping. "We had a fight." He said sadly.

Roxas groaned and covered his ears. "I do not want to hear about your little quarrel! Go ask Sora! You might actually gain information from him."

"Gosh Roxas, what did you do? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Ventus said and walked away.

Roxas scowled and shut the door. He walked to his closet and on the floor he spotted something shining. He squinted as he knelt down to retrieve the item. It was a black rose pendant, made from black diamond, pretty rare. He examined it by lifting it up as the light reflected from it.

It pretty much looked a lot like a normal pendant. He shrugged as he kept it in his socks drawer.

A/N; sorry for late update! So many things going on! Awards night, homework, party for my friend! I also have to update a 'world end with you story.' Please Review! Sorry again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update, this might be late too...I lost reviews, but gained followers... :3 either way I am pleased to know that people are still interested.

Chapter 4 Rose

Namine rolled onto her stomach and sighed. She slept through her alarm, and today was a grievous day for her. She squirmed on the bed and groaned, tossing a pillow above her right ear. She glared at that alarm clock, but reluctantly got up anyway to turn it off. She grumbled all the way to the washroom, complained about how she could never get enough sleep.

Rubbing her disoriented eyes she made her way through the kitchen. She brought out some pans, eggs, cups, utensils etc. Quietly she started to cook, she hummed her way through the cooking, as she sat down and ate happily. Once she was finished, she washed the dishes and checked the calendar. May 20, 2025. She gasped, it was the time of month. She frowned and somberly made her way to her art room, and began to paint.

Every month on the twentieth, she would be visited by HIM. The one who confessed that the reason she became a monster, and locked her away here, for eternity was all his fault. Namine stroked a few brushes on her canvas, visualizing a scene back when she was only eight years old.

It was her mother, on her death bed, frail and fragile. Namine and Kairi stood beside her bed crying for the lost of their mother. Their father and his assistant, was no where to be found that night, and that was when everything in Namine's life turned upside down.

A knock came banging on the door. Namine yelped in surprise, dropping a paintbrush. She cursed as she wiped off the paint on the floor. The knock hasn't ceased, as it kept banging, she ran down the stairs and opened the door.

Her eyes slightly widened to see HIM. She didn't think he'd be so early, but here he is.

"M-Master Xehanort." She stammered quietly, and curtsied.

Roxas was outside sparring with Sora. It was one of the requirements of training. They had their break from training and missions, now the brothers were back on their adventures.

Sora slashed his oath keeper on Roxas. Roxas blocked his attack with his oblivion, then used this as a chance to push his brother backwards. Sora stumbled but quickly composed himself and tackled Roxas.

Roxas side stepped to avoid Sora's tackle. He then elbowed his brother on the back. Sora gagged and fell on the floor with a groan.

"Sorry man, you ok?" Roxas said pulling his brother up.

"Ugh, Roxas! You didn't have to be so harsh!" He whined to his younger sibling.

Roxas chuckled as he kept his keyblade away. Ventus appeared our of no where. He looked awful, and his two brothers saw this and it did not go unnoticed. Ventus sulked all the way through the garden, as he plopped down on the grass. Mindlessly picking at them, he didn't seem to have noticed his brothers.

"Hey Ventus. Hey Ventus. Hey Ventus." Sora said poking at Ventus's face while calling out to him.

Roxas rolled his eyes at this, but sat down with Sora anyway. Ventus hasn't said anything, just stared off at the distance. "Ven if it's about Crystal, just talk to her." Roxas sighed.

Ventus just glared at his brother and scowled. "I can't find her anywhere."

"She's with Kairi, at Master Yen Sid's" Sora said.

"Why the heck would she need to be with the Master?" Ventus asked.

"Ven, how dumb can you be?" Roxas retorted. "Her sixteenth birthday is coming up, and you know the rules as well as I do, brother."

Ventus suddenly shots up and sprinted back to the palace. Sora looked at Roxas with curiosity, by tilting his head back and smiled. Roxas shook his head tiredly.

"Don't ask." He muttered, as he followed Ventus in the castle.

Roxas may not look like it but he was confused as well, with his own problems. He just found a stupid rose pendant that was too girly even for him. He planned on asking his mother about the pendant. Unfortunately the Queen wasn't around, along with the King. They were at the magic council, they decide on battle strategies. Since the death of the King and Queen in Destiny Islands the council had thought that it was time to reveal some secrets.

Rough timing was what Sora would say, but the council explained about Xehanort and his plans. The Kings and Queens from the remaining dimensions were furious about this. They were forced to attended a whole month meeting about this, as their sons train for the up coming wars.

There was Sora, Ventus and Roxas. Then there was Hayner, prince of Tranveres. Prince Terra from Castle Oblivion. Prince Riku from the land of darkness (don't let the name deceive you, it's a very happy land). Then there was Princess Aqua from the world that never was. She was an exception, just because she was a princess it didn't stop her from learning how to use a keyblade.

Roxas knocked on Master Yen Sid's door three times, before coming in. He found himself gaping at the crowded room, seeing all the familiar faces from royals to dukes. Duke Axel came towards him first, tackling him to the ground.

"Ofch! Axel! Get off me." Roxas commanded the red head.

Axel smiled and obediently got off Roxas. "Hey there blondie, haven't seen you or your brothers in a while."

Roxas brushed off dust from his black shirt and glared at Axel. "We've been busy Axel. Now, what is with the crowd?"

"Xehanort is back." Axel said bluntly.

"Xehanort...I thought your group managed to track and kill."

Axel shook his head as a grim line appeared on his pale face. "No. We failed that mission. We tracked, but no kill."

Roxas cursed and asked one of the maids to call for his brothers. This could be serious. "At the same time, their here to search for Princess Namine." Axel said breaking in Roxas's thoughts.

"What?" Roxas asked just in case he heard it wrong.

"I said this will also be a search party for Princess-mmf" Roxas cut Axel off by slapping his hand on Axel's mouth.

"I heard you! I was just asking my self!" He hissed at the red head.

Axel defensively held up his hands and sweat dropped. At times like these Roxas could be a sissy little girl, waiting for the gossiping news and such.

"What else have you heard?" Roxas said letting go of Axel. See? Sissy little girl who wants gossip.

Sora and Ventus came running in, both out of breath. They found their youngest brother and made their way to him. Sora being a big doof tripped on his way and fell on top of Kairi. Who had just came out of Master Yen Sid's office with Crystal.

"Oops, sorry Kairi!" Sora apologized to the princess, helping her to her feet.

"It's fine, someone broke my fall." Kairi said looking down to see Crystal on the ground and twitched.

Kairi sweat dropped at the sight of her friend. "Eh, thanks Crystal."

"No problem." The other replied getting off the floor.

Ventus and Roxas face palmed together at the sight of their brother's stupidity. Sometimes it's so humiliating that they'd wear masks on and pretend to be someone else.

"So what's so important that you called us here, Roxas?" Sora asked.

Ventus walked to Crystal whispered something in her ear and left. Sora scratched his head and shook his head at them. "Never mind, what was so important that I, Sora, your awesome brother, has to be here."

Roxas rolled his eyes at the brunette, while Kairi laughed. "It's about Princess Namine's search party."

Kairi stopped laughing and looks at Roxas with teary eyes. She remembered her twin sister, and if there was any hope left inside Kairi to know Namine was alive. She would hold onto any hope left to finding her sister, even if it was a slim chance.

Master Yen Sid entered the room and everyone fell silent. "Princess Kairi, Aqua, and Prince Roxas, Sora, Ventus, Riku, Terra. Please come in." His voice boomed.

The said names were now making their way towards the master's chambers. The rest of the crowd started to murmur their way back to their conversations. Sora started to catch up with Riku, since they haven't seen each other in a while. Ventus left Crystal, but told her to wait for him. He wasn't done talking to her yet, as he caught up with Aqua and Terra. Kairi and Roxas stayed behind of the group. It wasn't that they don't like them, it was because neither felt close to any of them.

The only times they have met was in their parent's dinner parties, and that seemed like eons ago to Kairi. Since her mother's illness she and Namine have never attended another dinner party with their father. That was why she has never met anyone of these royals or dukes and duchess, she couldn't even remember her last dinner party.

Master Yen Sid sat on the big chair behind the desk filled with opened books, pens, inks and stuff that made it messier. "Kairi, I called you here because I want to inform you about next month."

Kairi blinked...once...twice...thrice...oh. The news sank inside Kairi as she nodded. Her sixteenth birthday was coming close and she almost forgot. There was the whole Sora and her problem, then there was Crystal, her birthday was only a week away. Then the news about her sister just blew her mind that it wiped out almost everything that didn't stress her.

"Is my suitor still the same?" Kairi asked professionally that made Sora squirm a little bit beside Riku, who only smirked at his friend.

Master Yen Sid rose one eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, yes. It's still Sora."

Sora nearly gaped at this. He knew that Master Yen Sid's mind didn't change, but for him to return to Kairi in that manner made him uncomfortable. It just reminded him that he shall be King soon, since he was the oldest. Kairi nodded and asked if that will be all. Yen Sid shook his head and told her to stay, there was many other issues they needed to discus about.

"Have you found any leading clues that will help us with this search?" Terra asked always straight to the point. He was eighteen and was engaged to Aqua, who was also eighteen. The two teens have been chosen by Yen Sid, and he couldn't have done a better job. Sometimes being a seer and a master like him makes him feel like a match maker, but he wasn't complaining.

"Unfortunately, no. But that won't stop us from finding our long lost princess."

"But?" Prompted Riku.

Master sighed. "But, we have a problem regarding a certain prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Asked Roxas.

"Ironic how it involves you."

Roxas clenched his jaw but did not break eye contact with his master.

"The prophecy was called thorns of roses." Master Yen Sid said.

Roxas tensed at the word roses. He didn't know why but he had a bad gut feeling about that. His thoughts wandered to that black rose pendant he found in his closet. That might be the key to finding Namine. Then his thoughts found its way to his dreams. His dreams about Namine, always seeing her in the birds eye view. At first he didn't know who she was back then, he would just always admired her artistry.

Until one day his dream decided to cross over and all of a sudden she could see him, talk to him. It all went swell, until she tried to touch him. He warned her that this was all a dream to him, and he wasn't even sure if she was real. He still remembered what she send about finding her. Those who were connected with her fate were bound to find her. She knows something, but he was just too busy admiring her beauty. Roxas inwardly sighed, maybe he could've snatched some information out of her. Unfortunately he didn't have a good focus when he dreams about her.

Master Yen Sid studied Roxas carefully and noted how quiet he has became all of a sudden. "Roxas, is there something you would like to share to us?" He asked.

All the royals looked at him, and Roxas felt like strangling Yen Sid. He did this on purpose so Roxas could just speak up. Master Yen Sid knew Roxas was the boy from the prophecy, and he knew that Roxas was aware of it as well.

Roxas shifted his weight and made eye contact with the master. "I had a dream about Namine."

Kairi literally pushed Sora down and tackled Roxas. "What?!" She shrieked. "What did she say? Is it really her? Is she alright? What happened to her? I thought she was dead!"

Aqua and Riku pried Kairi off Roxas, as Terra helped Sora up to his feet. "Thanks man." Both brothers said at the same time, and grinned.

"Kairi, I had a dream about her. She was in a white victorian tower in the middle of no where. She would always draw and paint, but the weird thing is her drawings matches with what we have done for the day. It is as if she could go through memories." Roxas's brows furrow in concentration. "I am pretty sure it's her, I was able to talk to her and asked for her name. She said it was Namine."

Kairi cried tears of joy, to know that her beloved sister wasn't dead was enough to keep her hope alive. Sora rubbed her back and hugged her as she cried. Master Yen Sid sighed.

"A dream you say?"

"Yes." Roxas replied.

"And you were able to speak to her?"

"Yes."

"Interesting..." Master Yen Sid commented quietly. "Did you guys talk about anything specific?"

"Only the fact that to her it isn't a dream. She was awake, and I faked my name and she tried to feed me. She also said something about connection." Roxas said truthfully.

"I see..."

Master Xehanort grabbed Namine's tiny wrist and smiled evilly. He licked his lips and pushed the girl down. Namine slightly resisted, but it didn't help at all. She was trapped and it was suffocating her.

"Stop. I did nothing wrong." She whimpered.

"Oh? Then who was the boy you brought in?" Xehanort hissed.

Namine stiffened under him, her eyes widened in alarm. The only thought that ran through her head was, 'he knows.' She felt terrified and Xejanort knew she was.

"Who was he?" He demanded Namine.

Namine sobbed, the first and last time she had finally made a friend. Now he would probably destroy Soxar. Xehanort noted the hesitation from the girl, his grip on her never faltered.

"Well? Answer me girl! Or are you mute?"

"I am not mute, nor should I answer to you!" She spat.

Xehanort grasped her neck and growled. "You will tell your master or I shall squeeze the life out of you. Literally."

"You need me, and you know it! You cannot kill me. I am not afraid of you." Namine spoke frantically panicked and trying to squirm away from him.

Master Xehanort only tightened his grip around her and does not let go. He raised his free hand and slap her face. Namine was shocked, he maybe cruel to her, but he has never hit her until now.

"Don't test me princess. I will find out who has been here, and when I do. You can bet that he will never see daylight ever again!" He roared as he left the tower.

Namine sobbed as she slid off the was. Her butt pressed on the cold hard floor. Covering her face with her hands. She might as well have killed her only friend. The only connection on the real world.

The moment she stopped crying she went to her room. She doesn't feel like painting, she felt like curling into a ball, and she did. She held onto her rose pendant. It glowed underneath her finger tips, she gasped in shock. There was suddenly a knock on the door. She wondered who it was, it was strange for anyone to come visit her.

Her finger tips brushed on the knob. She hesitated opening the door. She wouldn't want them to die because they found a way to get in the tower.

"Namine! It's me, Rox-Soxar!" His voice yelled.

Namine opened the door and saw his face. She almost cried for joy, he wasn't dead! When she approached him, something caught her eye it was a black rose pendant that rested on his breast.

"Oh no." Namine muttered and slammed the door on Roxas's face.

A/N: I must say, I have the sweetest reviewers! :) luv u guys with all my heart! LOL please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Personally want to thank musicbox, spadejackspade, and animeluv. Thanks you three, leaving such awesome reviews ;)

Sorry for not updating so long, I had awards night then multicultural then I fractured my ankle from my dance :( please bear/bare or which word is the right one for this phrase, with me :)

Chapter 5

Roxas jolted awake and ran towards Master Yen Sid's chambers. His fist pounded on the mahogany doors as he yelled for the old geezer to come out. Master Yen Sid sleepily opened the door.

"WHAT!"

Roxas shrank away a bit, kind of scared of his voice, but then saw what his master's night wear. He bit his lip trying to hold back his laughter. Master Yen Sid had a white night gown on with bunny slippers, on his right arm was a mickey mouse plushie.

Roxas couldn't hold his laughter any longer and just laughed. Master Yen Sid's cheeks were tinge red as he threw mickey behind him and muttered some magic words. His clothes changed into his wizard robe. He cleared his throat.

"S-sorry master." Roxas stammered still smiling.

Master Yen Sid scowled. "What is it boy? What is so important that you decided that it was alright to interrupt my slumber." He said annoyed with Roxas for disrupting his sleep.

Roxas cleared his throat and his face became impassive. "Sorry Master, I just had a very disturbing dream. That might be connected to Namine's whereabouts."

Master Yen Sid's annoyed expression turned calm and motioned the young prince in. Roxas sat down in front of Master Yen Sid as they conversed.

"So...she slammed the door on your face after she smiled?" He asked for clarification.

The young prince nearly slammed his own forehead on the desk. This was the fiftieth time talking about the slamming door. Roxas tapped his fingers on the table irritated.

"Yes Master. For the one hundredth time! She slammed it on my face. Right after she smiled and told me she was relived!" Roxas exasperated.

"I see..." Master Yen Sid then noticed the black rose pendant on his breast. His eyes widened and nearly strangled the prince.

"That pendant! Where did you get that?" The master exclaimed.

Roxas seemed oblivious at his master's sudden out burst. He just poked the rose pendant and shrugged. "It was in my chambers."

"Go wake your brothers, including Kairi and Crystal. It is time to take action on making you and your brothers a master. I'm getting to old for this..." He spoke rubbing his right temple and chuckled humorously.

Roxas quickly rushed towards main hall down to the servant's chambers. He thought it would be easier waking up Crystal since she was fast and alert, being a servant that is. He knocked twice Crystal opened the door and greeted the young prince.

"Good evening my prince." She yawned but curtsied.

Roxas chuckled when she was sleepy she tended to be more civilized than when she was awake. "Get dressed, the master requested to see you. Wake my brothers and the princess as well." Roxas quietly spoke.

Crystal absently nodded and shut the door on his face. He then made his way back to his own chambers. Sitting on the edge of his bed he sighed, he wasn't sure anymore. He was feeling a bit terrified of Namine's well being. Last night's dream was driving him insane, it felt short yet it took the whole night. He felt like he needed to save her and the urge to hold her against him. He doesn't understand why he was feeling this way.

"Roxas, their all waiting for you." Crystal poked her head in his room with a smile.

He nodded and got up, as he walked down the hallway with Crystal the black rose started to glow. It was gone unnoticed by the prince and the servant as well as the black heartless creeping through the walls. Roxas immediately sensed the little creatures as one pounced on Crystal. He grabbed her right arm and whirled her behind him. She yelled in protest, but when she saw the heartless being demolished by Roxas's swipe she kept quiet.

"Crystal I want you to go and warn master about the heartless." Roxas ordered.

Crystal obeyed and ran down the hallway passing countless heartless. Roxas gritted his teeth as he muttered an oath. He was terribly out numbered, and more army of heartless kept appearing once he was down with a wave. Each wave consist of stronger heartless, and Roxas looked exhausted after the tenth wave. He wished that he had more time to train, and he wouldn't be in this situation.

"Roxie!" Yelled Sora as he did a front flip and kicked a heartless.

Roxas twitched and punched another heartless. "I would have thanked you if you have never used that name." He muttered.

Sora chuckled beside the youngest blonde. "Dear brother o' mine. I'm just doing my job." Sora winked at Roxas. "I think it was a clever name." He stated proudly.

"Yes, very clever for a brainless porcupine." Roxas retorted.

Ventus double slashed on a fat heartless and made his way to his brothers. "Insulted each other already? A new record." He panted.

Kairi and Crystal were both with at the side lines using blizzard and fira magic to beat the heartless.

"Why are there so many?" Ventus asked in an exasperated tone.

"It seems someone has figured out about Roxas's ability and wants us to shut up." Crystal remarked as fira blasted a bird-like heartless.

Sora gritted his teeth and muttered an oath. Keeping balanced with oath keeper on his right arm he jumps up and does a front flip whipping his weapon on the heartless. He continued to swipe, slash, punch, and stab at each heartless he encountered.

"Ven! Behind you!" Kairi warned the prince.

Ventus did a back flip and landed on top of the heartless' head, as he pierced his wayward keyblade on the beast. It howled in agony as Ventus did another flip to the ground. The heartless disappeared in a shadow and a heart was released.

"The portal!" Exclaimed Sora as he pulled Kairi to his side.

"Portal?" Roxas repeated, unsure on how it was related to their situation.

"Dear Jupiter, Sora! You bright young prince!" Exclaimed Master Yen Sid as he quickly disappeared with a poof.

"Dear Jupiter?" Roxas muttered.

"Bright? Sora?" Ventus said beside his younger brother as they both burst out with laughter.

Sora pouted as a heartless pounced behind him, he pushed his elbow and the heartless fell back.

"You're both the worst brothers! And I could be smart. I thought about the portal. Bet you guys don't even know what that means." Sora said proudly.

Ventus and Roxas looked at each other then at Sora. For once Sora was right, they have no clue about the portal. If there even was one in the castle. Sora smiled smugly at his younger brothers, he always believed he was special. Since he was the only one who had brown hair, but shared the same cool blue eyes.

Suddenly the castle shook and blue lights started to emit from the cracks on the ground.

Sora held onto Kairi protectively as did Ventus and Crystal. Crystal chanted some ancient words as a barrier covered them protecting them from the falling debris.

"We're gonna die!" Sora cried.

Roxas nearly wanted to smack his oldest brother. His stupidity was nearly laughable and unacceptable for the heir of the kingdom.

Then the shaking stopped and every heartless vanished. Crystal let her hands drop as her whole body falls limp. Ventus caught her before she hit the ground, lifting her up bridal style. Roxas sighed in relief as he ushered Kairi and Sora back to master Yen Sid's office.

Once they have all settled in the master's office they have decided to ask about the portal.

"Master, what is this "Portal" Sora spoke about in the battle field. And why was it so..."Brilliant"?" Ventus asked.

"There is a portal in the castle that is a gateway to the heartless and...for transportation purposes. But it is mostly used for emergencies. Someone must have opened it from the inside to send the heartless in the right wing of the castle." Master Yen Sid explained.

"So how does Sora know about this?" Ventus retorted earning a deadly glare from the brunette.

"Sora is the oldest he should be aware of what is inside the castle. It is mandatory of him to be very alert on what is going on in the castle." He turns to Sora. "I am very pleased by your assets in the battle field, as well as your sharp thinking. It came in handy young prince." He praised.

Sora was now grinning from ear to ear when he heard how proud his master was. Kairi patted his back for support, she didn't have the heart to ruin this for him. Although she had kept quiet on her private joke about the naïve brunette.

"So...why did you want us up by uh...five in the morning Rox." Ventus asked curiously as he cradled an unconscious Crystal in his arms.

Roxas saw the protectiveness emitting from Ventus that he gave his brother a sly smile. Sora surprisingly caught on and smiled back at Ventus. Ventus flushed as his ears turned bright pink.

"Well Ven, I don't see you complaining." Sora remarked slyly.

Ventus clenched his fist and giving the brunette the nastiest glare he's got.

"Alright. Enough! I know it is early and you are still tired, especially from awhile ago, but this is important." Master Yen Sid barked as everyone in the room calmed down.

"What's the plan then?" Roxas asked.

"The plan is to lie low for now. Those heartless were a warning. For now I want you all to train, girls practice your magic." Said Master Yen Sid.

They all nodded as they were about to depart. Master Yen Sid called for Roxas and asked him to wait.

"There is something you need to know about that pendant." The master said urgently to the youngest. The blonde sat back down and leaned forward.

"That pendant has a twin, like yin and yang. If you find another pendant just like that in white then you are destined to be with her." Master Yen Sid spoke as he got up and looked for a scroll. Before Roxas could say anything the master sat back down and handed the dusty scroll to Roxas.

Roxas accepted the scroll examining it for a moment. He tapped the scroll on the desk and frowned. "This is..."

"It is the prophecy." Master Yen Sid stated and yawned. "I'm going back to bed. I still need to make up from the lost time of sleep"

Roxas absently nodded at the magician as he walked down to his own chambers. Once he was inside he didn't go to bed, instead he went straight into a second room within his chambers.

It was his study, his father thought it'd be nice for the boys to have a study of their own. Roxas sat on his leather chair and unrolled the parchment. Dust was evident from the scroll as he coughed from inhaling the tiny dirts, then he read.

Prophecy of Rose:

From the vast lands of Azure a princess from the sun shall be cursed. She will be cursed to paint and forever shall she wander through memories. A prince from the moon shall be her savior. He shall free her with his heart. He must choose whether to let her live or die to save those he love.

When the Rose meets its mate darkness shall loom over the land. Only he can retreat the darkness.

Roxas rolled the scroll back and tied it. His cold sweaty hands couldn't stop shaking. If he was in charge of Azure's faith-he shook that feeling off. If he was sent to do this then he can do this. Roxas shut the door of his office and laid the parchment on the dresser. He decided he needed a long sleep as well. Hopefully nothing about Namine.

Sora walked beside Kairi still grinning like a crazy person. Kairi could have a sworn his lips could fall off, no normal human being could be smiling this wide. Then again she doesn't really mind, she likes it when he is happy. It lifts up her own spirits, that she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Hey Kairi, where's your room again?" Said the brunette frowning a bit.

Kairi laughed shaking her head at the brunette. Sora felt his cheeks flush as he just shrug. "Sora you must be too overwhelmed right now if you can't even remember where YOUR room is." Kairi remarked.

Sora's brows furrowed. "What? You don't sleep in my room." He retorted.

Kairi stopped smiling and nearly fainted. "Sora, my room is across from yours."

"Oh." He said and turned a darker shade of red.

Kairi then shook her head at Sora as she continued down the hallway. She was silently cheering for herself. Kairi knew that there may be a way to find her sister, and here she was with a whole new family looking for her twin.

Namine sat alone on her stool in front of an unpainted canvas. She didn't feel like lifting up a paint brush or did she want to sketch. She felt...empty. After last night's reunion with Soxar she was relieved, happy and...sad. She knew that last night should be the last, but somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that they will meet again. Will they?

She sighed with melancholy she felt like it was ages ago having a real friend. Of course that was only a week, but to her it felt like an eternity. A soft knock came from the door. She grumbled to herself, why would they knock if there was a door bell? She had a feeling this was one of Xehanort's minions.

Namine wrenched the door open prepared to spit at the minion's face, but when she caught sight of blonde spikes. She swallowed her saliva and smiled weakly at the boy. Namine certainly did not expect him to be back, especially after her rude gesture.

"Soxar! You shouldn't be here!" She stammered.

The said boy looked at her with a stoic expression. "We need to talk princess."

Namine's smile fell as she motioned him inside. Soxar took a step forward, their shoulders brushed a bit but he chose to ignore it.

Namine sat down across from him, palms on her lap and head down. A sign of submission Soxar thought.

"By any chance do you have a white rose pendant that looked like this?" He asked straight to the point holding out his own black pendant.

Namine gasped. "I do."

"Then I have a lot of explaining to do. My name is not Soxar but Roxas. Prince Roxas of Twilight town-" Namine made an 'O' shaped lips his name was a simple rearrange letters. "-your sister Kairi is with us, she is to be wed to my not so very bright older brother, Sora."

Namine bit her lip to stop the smile but failed. Roxas chuckled at his small comment then regained posture.

"Next, do you know about the prophecy...Namine?" He asked gently.

Namine nodded. "Yes I am aware of the prophecy." She whispered.

Before Roxas could speak the door flew open and there was Xehanort and his organization. Grinning like a maniac he stepped forward. Roxas stood up and instinctively held his keyblade ready to fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Xehanort and his minions stood a foot away from Roxas and Namine. Keeping a good distance between each other should keep them at ease, but Roxas knew Xehanort was no good as he held onto oblivion. Namine coward behind Roxas grabbing a fistful of his jacket.

"So they've finally told you, little prince." Xehanort sneered.

Roxas sneered back at the elder as he stepped closer. He grabbed Namine and whispered to her to get out of the area. Namine only shook as she ran towards her bed room. Roxas felt like face palming himself. Does the girl not understand get out of the AREA? He thought bitterly.

"Yea they've told me. And you know what? None of this would be happening if you didn't go nuts and rule the kingdom!" Roxas accused the bald man.

Xehanort said nothing but signaled his minions after Namine and Roxas. The hooded people lunged for the blondes. Namine came back down from the stairs, nearly giving Roxas a heart attack, from seeing her nearly get hit. He swiped on his opponent leaving him on the ground. Namine was suddenly beside him with a book in her left hand. She raised her right hand and started to chant.

"Zeus, Ares, Fira."

Balls of fire surrounded them, and Roxas almost tripped and nearly got burnt. The fire surrounding them shot out and hit each hooded minions. Their screams were heard as Xehanort growled in frustration.

"Can't any of you do things right?" He cried.

Namine glared at the man. She can finally be free from this hell hole, and Roxas was going to help her. She pointed her right index finger at him and chanted.

"Artemis, Zeus, Light."

A big fragmented arrow appeared before her finger. Xehanort looked bored from her spell, while Roxas was too occupied striking down the other minions. He stabbed the one in front of him and did a back hand on the one behind him. They both fell with a thud. He turned his attention to Namine as he ran to her side.

"Namine, that kind of magic can't work on me." Xehanort said slyly with a grin.

"We won't know till I do it now, will we?" She scowled. She flicked her index finger towards the man, the arrow swooped at Xehanort and pierced his heart. Xehanort doubled over, but a smile crept up on his face. Namine was taken a back, while Roxas swiftly grabbed her waist and pulled her out. Xehanort grabbed the arrow and threw it back, he missed when Roxas got to Namine first.

"What the-" Namine never got to finish her sentence when she heard him laugh.

"I told you that it doesn't work on me." He said and glared at Roxas. "How is it possible you're here?"

Roxas didn't respond instead he jumped over Xehanort with Namine in hand. "Roxas!" Namine squealed in protest, but Roxas did not heed to her request. Instead he dashed out of the tower and ran through the forest carrying Namine, bridal style.

Once he was sure they were far enough and away from the tower; he gently laid her down on a tree's root. Namine was in a deep sleep, as Roxas brushed a few strands of her blonde hair off her face. He sat down beside her sleeping body and suddenly he fell asleep as well.

Roxas woke up back into his room, his eyes fluttered open. His mind was slightly disoriented, and groggy. It took a minute until he realized that he had left Namine in the woods. By then he tossed his blanket to the side and scurried to the master's office. He pushed through the doors and found himself staring at Crystal and Kairi doing ballet.

"Wha..." He said trying to find words that described the situation.

Crystal stopped doing a pique and dropped her toes. "Sorry Roxie, master is over there." She said pointing to the right.

"Thanks? Uhm. Why are you in..." He trailed off.

"Nothing, we just found out that we both like to dance." Kairi said simply doing a perfect jete in the air.

Roxas could have sworn her thighs would have been torn from her torso for being over stretched. Crystal continued along showing Kairi two pirouettes then four fortes then ended off with two more pirouettes. Kairi squealed in delight and tried to follow Crystal. Unfortunately for the red head ones she got into her point for spinning into a pirouette she fell.

Roxas jumped at where he was standing and ran towards his future sister in law. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Kairi said.

Roxas and Crystal gave her the 'I-don't-believe-you-go-turn-your-ankles-to-prove-yourself' look. Kairi sighed at twisted her ankles. "See? Fine."

Roxas sighed in relief as he walked passed them and went into the next room. Master Yen Sid sat on the leather chair, leaning against the support on the left side. He noticed someone at the door frame and welcomed him in.

"What is it Roxas? Hopefully the girls explained to you why they are...dancing?" The master said uncertainly, as if he doesn't even know why they're there.

"They gave me a heart attack." Roxas stated simply.

Yen Sid chuckled. "So what really is the matter?"

"Namine, she's in danger. I was able to get her out of the tower and into a forest. The thing is, I left her, we need to send Terra and Aqua after her." Roxas explained.

"I'll make a call." Master Yen Sid said. "In the mean time tell those girls to train with magic, not dance around giving others a heart attack."

"Will do." Roxas agreed stepping out of the office and into the girl's dance room.

Kairi and Crystal were sitting down talking about choices of music. Roxas came behind Crystal, ruffling her hair he sat down beside her. Crystal playfully glared at Roxas and stuck her tongue out.

"Yen Sid said you guys should stop being ballerinas and do magic." Roxas reported.

Crystal stuck her tongue out at the prince and laughed. "But that's boring."

Roxas stopped smiling and turned to Kairi. "We found Namine." He said seriously.

Kairi was suddenly aware of every word in Roxas's sentence and looked up. She had tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. "Where is she? How is she? Is she ok?" Kairi asked.

Roxas sighed. "I took her out of the tower, but I woke up and I left her somewhere in the forest."

Kairi looked ready to slap the prince however Roxas caught on and held up his hands. "I told Master about it! He sent Terra and Aqua for her." He panicked.

The redhead looked at the maid who she considered as a friend. Crystal met her gaze and just shrugged. "If he sent Terra and Aqua she'll be fine. Those two are the top keybladers around. No offense Roxie."

"None taken." Roxas waved her off.

Ventus rushed in with Sora and tackled Roxas. The youngest yelped and crashed on the dance floor. Sora held onto his legs as Ventus held onto his upper body. Roxas tried squirming away, but his brothers only gripped tighter.

"Stop struggling!" Sora laughed.

"Then let go! I swear to God get off!" Roxas roared as he emitted the wave of irritation. Sometimes he wondered how his brothers manage to pass the entrance exams with the highest score among the whole dimension.

Sora laughed but his grip did not waver. "Rox you owe us an explanation! Why the heck is Master saying we need to do our test? It's not until next year 'til we're due."

Roxas stopped struggling and looked at both at his brothers. "THAT'S what you're upset about and have this urge to jump on me?!" He said incredulously.

Ventus laughed sheepishly and let go of him. That was the sign to Roxas that meant he was right. He sighed and glared at Sora hoping he'd let go too. Sora reluctantly let go, but immediately pounced questions at him.

"Well? What is it?"

Roxas stretched and yawned. He looked from Sora to Ventus to Kairi to Crystal then shrugged. "To be honest this is my first time hearing about it." He said casually.

Sora lunged for Roxas again making Roxas yell and jump up to get out of the room. Kairi and Crystal ended up pulling out cards from...wherever they came from and Ventus just sat there with them playing 'go fish'. While playing Ventus glared at his younger brother. "You make it sound like you knew from the very beginning, bastard!" He yelled.

Roxas laughed as he tried to make his escape. Sora stumbled as he caught up with Roxas and laughed when they both pummeled down and hit the floor. Just then the door opened as Aqua and Terra strode inside the room. Looking down Terra helped the two brothers up.

"What's the emergency?" He asked.

"Princess Namine is somewhere with in the forest of dreams. At least twenty radius away from the tower she was locked away from." Roxas reported turning all serious.

Ventus crossed his arms. "Why is she at the forest of dreams? I thought her tower had protective barriers around it so no one can come in and out. Unless it is Xehanort himself, and you apparently."

Roxas scratched his head in frustration. He didn't know what happened and how the heck he got in and got her out. All he knew was that in his sleep he's always in Namine's world. He looked down at the black rose pendant. There was just something about it that can mess with the barrier, he can feel it.

"Like as if I know why the barrier only chose me among all of the people in the world." Roxas lied.

"Alright we'll go see Master Yen Sid first before we do anything stupid. Besides how do you know it's the forest of dreams?" Aqua asked.

"I recognized the path were we ran into, when we were younger, Ventus, Sora, Crystal and I would play there with keyblades." Roxas said.

"But the forest of dreams is in the dream dimension of twilight town. It's only accessible for the ones taking the test." Terra remarked.

Roxas gave a frustrated groan. "Just go and get the details from Yen Sid so you both can stop asking me about things I do not know! Oh wait we would sneak into the portal thing, Yen Sid would leave open and we played there. Now get out!"

Ventus just patted Roxas's head and left as Terra and Aqua entered Master Yen Sid's quarters. Sora whispered something to Kairi and Crystal as they both nodded and left the room as well. Roxas stood alone pondering to himself about the scenes that happened last night. He was just hoping that Namine was still where he had left her.

The door opened revealing Aqua and Terra. Roxas looked up and nod at them, he walked passed them and avoided eye contact. It wasn't meant to be rude, it was just that he had...water in his eyes. His fist clenched on his sides as he walked down the halls of his castle.

Ventus walked in the garden alone, feeling uneasy. It was probably because Crystal was still avoiding him, he didn't know what to say or do, if he did then this problem wouldn't be happening now. He kicked a pebble as he walked down a path filled with roses. His heart clenched at the site of this. Crystal loved roses, she said they were beauty and destruction all in one. He never understood that saying, but as soon as he pricked his finger on a rose thorn at thirteen it made sense to him.

He sight wistfully he wasn't sure if he was going to survive this long unspoken argument. Why doesn't she understand? That what she said hurt him. Ven believed that he was the closest to Crystal, apparently he was wrong.

"Ventus!" Crystal called. "My prince!"

Ventus turned around to meet her violent orbs. "Yes, Crystal?" He sounded stiff and not quite like himself.

"Master requested for you and your brothers. Sora and Roxas are already there, it's just you." She said and turned around to leave.

Each step she took meant the pieces of his heart that shattered.

Namine slowly sat up rubbing her eyes to get the crust off, she turned around to understand her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was blacking out in the forest with Roxas, but she couldn't find him anywhere. What's even stranger was the environment, she was no longer in the forest but inside a house.

Panic surged inside her, did he manage to find her last night? Was that why Roxas was not here at this moment? Did something bad happen to him?

She ran to the door and twisted the knob. It was open! Now she knows she wasn't captured, Xehanort wouldn't be this careless as to leave her imprisonment unlocked and unguarded. Namine grabbed her spell book and began to walk out of the room.

"Princess please wait." A voice said behind her.

Namine turned around to find a woman with blue hair and a man with brown spikey hair, both keyblade wielders. Namine bowed down in respect and frantically thanked them for their hospitality.

"But I really should get going. I'm looking for my friend who might be out there." Namine explained.

"First let's start with introductions ok, princess?" Said the man.

Namine nodded.

"I'm Aqua, and this is Terra." The blue haired woman said.

"I'm Namine, pleasure to meet you." She replied.

"Now who might this friend of yours be? Describe him or her to us, we'll find them for you." Aqua said nicely.

"It's too dangerous for you to leave this place. Especially if Xehanort is looking for you." Terra continued.

"His name is Prince Roxas, he saved me from Xehanort and he was with me when we left the tower. But now I can't find him." Namine said worried for Roxas's well being.

Terra burst out laughing, Namine glanced at him, confused to why he was laughing. Aqua elbowed the spikey brunette and smiled apologetically at Namine.

"Sorry, he's just laughing because he expected you to say that." Aqua explained.

"Expected?" Namine asked still confused.

"Yeah, in fact it was Roxas who told us to pick you up. We're leaving this realm princess. You're going to see your sister again." Terra said after recovering from his laughing fit.

Namine blinked once, twice, three times until she registered what he just said. 'You're going to see your sister...'

"Kairi." She whispered like a small lost child.

Sora and Kairi sat on the bench that was in the royal garden. They decided to have a little 'date' per se because of all the chaotic series of events Kairi decided to have a peaceful date on the garden.

"Wah! It's so nice outside." Sora said stretching on the bench.

A maid came over to serve them tea and sandwiches. Sora and Kairi thanked her as she left the two royals.

"So, Kai, does this mean whatever happened at Yen Sid's is forgiven?" Sora asked.

He really liked Kairi, and since he messed up sometime ago he was curious if he was given a second chance. Of course Kairi's sixteenth birthday was postponed so Sora couldn't really court her.

"Yes Sora, I forgive you." Kairi smiled.

Sora mentally did an air fist pump. "Really?"

"Really. I kinda understood where you were coming from. You just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't freak out on the announcement of our engagement, instead you freaked out." She giggled. "I think it's cute, I was kind of hurt because I assumed you didn't want to be with me."

"But..." Sora prompted the auburn princess.

Kairi met his gaze and smiled. "But I realised you just weren't mentally prepared for marriage. And I understand, you're just eighteen after all."

Sora was really happy to hear all this from Kairi. She understood that even if he asked her out because he assumed that Master Yen Sid would pair him up with Kairi. Thus became the reason of their short moment together to be called boyfriend and girlfriend, but being a goofball Sora was, he let the trust that he has built up on Kairi asunder. Giving them at least three months of standby, even though he was her fiance it's nice to start out from the basics.

"Young Master, Yen Sid has requested for you." Said a servant.

Sora looked at him and gave him a dimpled smile. "Thanks for informing me, Edgar." Sora said as he stood up and looked at Kairi.

"Well guess I need to go see Master, I wonder why." Sora said to himself. "We'll continue this date some other time."

Sora bent down to Kairi's eye level and kissed her forehead. Kairi's face burst into flames at his gesture. Sora laughed and waved good bye to the princess. Kairi waved back still red face, and once Sora was out of sight she gingerly touched her forehead.

"That goofball." She murmured.

Roxas was the first to enter the Master's chambers. He sat in front of Yen Sid patiently waiting for his brothers.

"Roxas, punctual as always. Honestly those two should learn from you." Yen Sid chuckled humorously.

Roxas broke out a smile then crossed his arms. "So what's the need for the meeting?"

"Terra and Aqua are in the castle as we speak, with a special guest." Yen Sid said.

Roxas's brows furrowed in concentration. Who could this special guest be? Xion? Nah, she couldn't possibly be the special guest, she and Roxas were no longer on speaking terms with each other. He even heard rumors that she turned rouge and became a dark weilder.

"Figured it out yet?"

"No."

Master Yen Sid laughed and sat back on his arm chair. He couldn't possibly believe this young prince! He was the one who requested for her rescue now he was just going to sit here and claim he doesn't know? Maybe he wasn't so different from his brothers after all. Or maybe being dense ran within the family. Come to think of it, the King was dense himself when he was a young lad.

Sora came in next and fist bumped Roxas. The younger brother eyed Sora suspiciously he had a stupid grin plastered on his face. Not that everyday he didn't have a stupid grin on, it's just this grin was a lot stupider.

"Alright why so happy?" Roxas said.

"I'm always happy." Sora replied.

"No, you're WAY too happy today. Let me guess, a certain red head finally made up with you?" Roxas called Sora out.

Sora turned pink and looked away. He was just too predictable. Then Ventus came with a dark aura around him. Master Yen Sid couldn't believe what he has witnessed right before his eyes. One happy, one normal, one depressed. He rubbed his temple.

"Young ones these day, so full of energy." He said sarcastically.

"Ven? Why so glum?" Sora changed the subject.

"Why so peachy?" Ventus snapped.

Sora and Roxas shrank away from Ventus feeling the cold breeze and deadly aura emitting from him.

"Is it just me or is it suddenly so cold?" Roxas whispered to Sora.

Before Sora could say anything Terra and Aqua burst through the door.

"We found her, mission complete." Aqua said.

Master Yen Sid nodded. "Good, good. Bring her in."

A girl with blonde hair swept to one side of her shoulder with alluring blue eyes. White dress clung to her curves and it was knee length, she had a shawl on. Roxas immediately stood and hugged her. The girl felt safe in his arms as she hugged him back.

"Ven, who is she?" Sora asked dumbstruck.

"I don't know. I thought you knew." Ventus replied awestruck.

"Roxas" she whispered.

"Namine." He replied.

Sora and Ventus gaped at them. "Namine?!" They said in union.

A/N: sorry for late update! Busy week now, especially with exams coming so I won't be able to update until February.

Please Review, thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Namine held Roxas tightly reluctant to let go, but since they weren't alone it's inappropriate. Ventus was suddenly in a good mood as he took a big stride beside Roxas as Sora took the other. Eyeing their little brother then Namine they both whistled.

"Well, well." Ventus ventured. "Would you look at that Sora. Baby Roxie isn't a baby no more."

Sora pinched Roxas's cheeks to emphasized Ventus's point and laughed. Roxas scowled and swatted Sora's hand away. Terra stifled his laughter while Aqua smiled. Namine shuffled uncomfortably face beet red. She was embarrassed but at the same time relieved that she was out of the tower.

"Um, ah, c-can I see K-Kairi?" She stuttered and blushed.

Roxas turned his attention towards Namine. His sour expression softened as he smiled. None of this left Sora and Ventus's eyes, they were going to tease him mercilessly after this. Roxas bit back a grumble and flashed a smile to Namine.

"Come Princess, I'll show you to your sister." He said.

Namine glanced at his outstretched hand and back at his beautiful, radiant face. She laid her hand on top of his as he wrapped around her small fingers. Roxas led Namine out of the office and when the door shut close Sora quickly locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Ventus asked suspiciously at his older brother.

Sora grinned giddily. "Locking Roxas out. There is a high chance he would come back you know."

"So? What if he did come back? Then what?" Terra said not getting Sora's point.

Aqua was the only one who caught on as she laughed and stood beside the brunette. "You little devious match-maker." She complimented.

Sora brushed of invisible lint of his shoulder. "What can I say?" He said smugly. "By the way Ven, you're next."

Ventus grumbled something intelligible and glared at his brother. Terra laughed and patted Ventus on the shoulder. Master Yen Sid sat there quietly for a long time, and only Ventus took the initiative and asked him what was on his mind.

"Namine and Roxas's wedding." He replied.

The four young keybladers face palmed at his statement. The master looked at them with a quizzical look on his face.

"What?" He said irritated.

"Nothing." They said together.

"Look the other reason I called you all here was because of the mark of masteries. As you all know Terra, Aqua and Lea are the only successful ones of this year's batch. The rest of you haven't taken it yet." Yen Sid explained. "So here's the plan, Sora, Ventus and Roxas shall take it together next month so you have a whole month to prepare for the exams. Understood?"

Ventus and Sora mocked saluted Yen Sid and left with Aqua and Terra.

Ventus left Sora to find Crystal, it's been two weeks since they've last had a decent talk. It's been bugging him for a while now and he needed to see her. Running down the hallways sprinting to the maid's room he found her sleeping peacefully on her bed. Ventus felt a smile crept up as he sat down on the edge of her bed. He ran his fingers down her dark silky locks. Crystal smiled a bit in her sleep and snuggled closer to Ventus.

The door flew open revealing Crystal's mother. "Crystal you lazy ass get up and- oh! My prince I'm sorry I didn't see you here." She said bowing her head in respect.

Ventus snorted at this he never liked Crystal's mom to begin with. He despised her just as much as Crystal did. The moment Crystal found out she was just a child from a rapist it was because her mother was on a spasm attack. She cried for months and only had Ventus to turn to. Although Ventus did a bit of research and found out that her father was a nobleman, that was the reason she could use magic. Noblemen were born with magical powers, as well as keyblades, they were all heritage born.

"No, no worries." Ventus said emotion less.

"So I'll leave you with her, and when she wakes up tell her to start packing."

Ventus snapped his full attention on Crystal's mother. "What?"

The lady rudely snorted at the prince's obliviousness. "I'm surprised she still hasn't told you. She's getting married, with her 16th birthday coming along I can finally rid of her."

Ventus sprinted with blinding speed blocking her way. "You will not marry her off!" He growled.

"Are you her mother? I choose who she marries and when. She should be grateful that I would let her be married or she would have been lonely in the future."

"I order you to cancel the marriage, as your master and YOUR PRINCE." Ventus said angrily. How could she just say that? She only wanted the dowry most probably.

"Unless you give me a valid reason to do so young prince I refuse." She said stubbornly.

"I will marry your daughter." Ventus said boldly. "And when I do you can have 1 million munny and you can leave this palace."

The woman was dumbfounded. She was able to leave the palace and gain a lot of munny? She smiled sweetly at the prince.

"Very well."

Roxas and Namine found the garden where the maid said Kairi would be. Kairi was drinking her tea elegantly, her auburn hair reflected against the sun. Namine let go of Roxas's hand as she ran towards her beloved sister.

"Kairi!" She squealed in delight.

Kairi stopped drinking and slowly turned to find Namine jump on her. Kairi gasped hugging Namine close to her, tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh Nami! Namine!" She cried happily, oh how her heart ached for her sister.

She knew and had faith that her sister was alive and well. Kairi mouthed thank you to Roxas, she was so grateful for the blonde prince. Finding Namine for her was a tough task, but Roxas stuck to his promise and save her. Kairi couldn't be more grateful. The sisters pulled apart from each other as Namine sat down beside Kairi.

"How are you Kai?" Namine asked.

"Great, constantly worried but great!" Kairi babbled.

Roxas sat at one of the empty chairs and took a scone from the glass table. Poured himself and Namine some earl grey as he leaned back to listen to their conversations.

"Constantly worried? What can you be possibly be worried about?" Namine sounded confused. She knew Xehanort took her and staged her death so she wasn't sure what Kairi was talking about.

"Nami, I was worried about you! I always thought you were out there, somewhere. When Sora came to rescue me, his brother Roxas told us about seeing you in dreams. Apparently made more sense later since you were in the dream realms." Kairi explained.

Namine nodded and accepted the tea Roxas offered her. She took a sip and then set the tea gently on the table.

"I see..." Was all Namine could say. She looked over to Roxas who was busy reading an article.

Namine then snapped her attention back at Kairi and wiggled her eyebrows. "So, who's this Sora? I probably saw him awhile ago, but you know. Reunions." Namine shrugged.

Kairi turned tinged pink and began to look very interested with her auburn hair. "Oh, uh..."

"He saved you right! You have a prince charming by your side." Namine persisted.

"He's my fiance." Kairi murmured.

Roxas heard this and snorted back a laughter. Kairi caught on and gave him her meanest glare. Roxas avoided eye contact and sat quietly.

"No way! You already have a fiance?" Namine said excitedly.

"Y-yea, I'll introduce you to him...or maybe Roxie would." Kairi said.

"Roxie?" Namine repeated giggling at Roxas's nickname.

"Hey! Only Sora and Ventus has the right to call me that." He replied.

Kairi stuck her tongue out. "I am technically like your sister, so I count!"

Roxas laughed and stood up. "I have a feeling Sora's gonna pop up any moment. So as a nice brother I am I'm going to leave you now. Princess, shall I show you around?" Offering a hand out to Namine.

Namine blushed and accepted his hand. Kairi saw how her sister reacted and giggled. She's got dirt on her now. Just then Sora popped his head inside the garden's door. He grinned and walked inside.

"Hi, I'm Sora." He said cheerfully as he stuck his hand out to Namine.

Namine giggled and accepted his hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Sora. I'm Namine, Kairi's little twin sister."

"I heard you and Kairi are getting married." Namine continued.

Sora turned red. "Yeah, but I plan to do so at this moment."

Namine laughed as she grabbed Roxas's arm. "I leave you love birds, be." She winked.

She tugged onto Roxas's arm as she left the garden. Namine turned around to meet his mirth filled eyes.

"Don't you have a tour to finish?" Namine said.

"Haha, I guess I do."

Roxas showed her around the palace. He showed her the music room, the newly founded dance room. The kitchen, servant's quarters, his, Sora's, Ventus's and Kairi's room. Then he showed him back to Master Yen Sid's chambers. Then he showed Namine her room, he opened the door and Namine just sat on the edge of her new bed.

"Feels like my new home." Namine said happily.

Roxas sat beside her, he took out his black rose pendant. Namine's eyes were wide when she saw that, she took hers out only in white.

"So it's true." They both murmured at the same time.

"The prophecy huh?" Namine stated.

The two pendants began to glow and began to radiant humming noises. Namine began to see flashes of memories, past, present and future. The memories were too much to absorb that it sucked up her energy.

"Roxas..." She wheezed.

Roxas became aware of her situation and called for a maid. The maid entered the room with Master Yen Sid, as Namine blacked out.

"Well how is she?" Roxas asked in a worried tone.

"She's stable, but because of the increase of energy her body couldn't accept that high amount of energy." Master Yen Sid said.

"So, it really is happening..." Roxas replied laying his butt on the cold floor.

Yen Sid sat on his chair and looked at the sleeping Namine. Roxas glancced at his rose pendant, what did Namine see?

A/N: yeah this chapter is kinda crap...so yeah...wait for the next one...it'll get better...


End file.
